epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Wirt and Greg vs Lewis and Clark. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
I shall write on my journal how great was this adventure...that's about writing a battle. So let's start this thing! Hello everyone and welcome back to another Cartoons vs History bout; and oh my God, will I ever end those lame intros? Maybe, maybe not. The story behind this work is quite interesting. I've received many times before Lewis and Clark vs Finn and Jake and I liked it for a moment. But then Flats came with this amazing idea and I was like: Hell yeah! Let's do this! Speaking of Flats, he's also guesting today as the cartoon side, so congratulate him as well for kicking my gluteus maximus. Also, this isn't the first battle, when our guest is writing for an Over The Garden Wall character, what do you know? Credits time: HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the title cards, cover and endslate as well HUGE thanks to IamtheNight for fixing a bit the lyrics. The two travelling brothers from Over The Garden Wall, Wirt and Greg, and the 19th Century American explorers, Lewis and Clark, battle against each other to see which one of the two travelling duos who discovered animals/monsters not known to exist and led by a female native will come on top. Wirt and Greg Background: The Unknown Lewis and Clark Background: Mississippi River Beat: Lost In Time Wirt is denoted in red, Greg in purple, Greg's Frog in green, Beatrice in blue, Woodsman in grey, Lewis in brownish red, Clark in dark orange and Sacagawea in dark purple. Battle BEGIN! 'Wirt and Greg' (starts at 0:21) Paging Doctor Cucumber! Croak! I need you for this great show! To watch as I lay flows on lame foes like molasses on potatoes! Greg! What have you gotten us into now? We can’t be foes with these! We’re the whole package! They can’t compete! They’re undeserving of my poetry! Lewis and who? I don’t recognize these two overgrown garden gnomes Well maybe once they were important, but now their expedition mission is Unknown I could produce more rhythm than these racist brutes in suits with a broken flute, In hot pursuit to shoot these two Dora-the-Explorers the Boot! Education? Not for Lewis! He couldn’t spell until he was a late teen, So you might as well thank me when I school you harder than Ms. Langtree They discovered skunks. Really? Yep. It sure shows, they stink! The plot sinks: Welcome to the Unknown, boys! You’re more lost than you think! 'Lewis and Clark' (0:52) Yo, William, look at that stripling in his silly Santa hat Step back or we'll cut through Gravity Falls hacks like paths Roar vicious as a grizzly bear, you just can't match up to that! We get as mad as a cut bullsnake if you challenge us in rap! Let's show those scary stoats what happens if they mess with our guns Since they were doomed to true darkness before this battle had begun We've encountered many animals, scarier than your Disney creature When we're done, we'll throw your Corps in the Mississippi river About time that our Father gave us a mission to fight brats in rhymes And then we'll send Dopey and Bashful back to Snow White Got the Goldeneye on you, to get through two kids so inept By shoving Greg in a kettle, and Wirt can blow our clarinets! 'Beatrice' (1:23) Shut your traps! It’s a bad omen when this bluebird enters through your track, ‘Cause she’ll rain wrath on two pushovers fast. You’ll die some day, and I’ll laugh! These coonskin cap wearing brats are Two Old Cats who need a class on how to rap Better watch where your shots are fired, I heard Clark is a real pain in the ass! We’re taking on Beasts! You’re too scared to square with Bears and fish! But a native teenage mother? Does Hancock know about the “Indian Affairs”!? (Beatrice!) Put you in an early grave next to the bits of your fame and this claimed fight, So let’s hope at least the makers of your Tome can remember your names right! 'Sacagawea' (1:44) This Shoshone shall end Grumpy who just joined her fable crew I'll make this lil' bird feel so blue, when I'm through hunting you With my leading ability and vicious skills I stand taller Than your soft raps who aren't even worth a Sacagawea dollar Hunted down or shut up! The outcomes of a wild native brawl! Then my baby will join the party and knock you Over The Garden Wall No wonder you can't find your Dante with your birdie portrayal Silly Beatrice! You own flow worse than your betrayal! 'Wirt, Greg and Beatrice' (2:05) Ain’t that just the way? Wayward leaves akin to that of these failures fears, My “betrayal” was for family, while your genocidal ways paved the Trail of Tears It was a grand adventure to unearth the truth, and now we unfold it That your greatest discovery was how to cure a headache with a bullet! 'Lewis, Clark and Sacagawea' (2:15) We're renowned around the globe, while your show's a hoax After that, I'll write on my journal how we beat those Three folks Leave them as food for animals! I'm sure they'll beg for mercy We've won our medallions! That's the end of our journey! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOONS-''' Croak! '''-VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who Won? Wirt,Greg and Beatrice Lewis, Clark and Sacagawea Hint for the next battle Check out Flats's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts